


Forgiveness

by maruchann



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruchann/pseuds/maruchann
Summary: Murdoc is actually a softie tf
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Forgiveness

Well, he made it, just like he swore he would before leaving. The thought of him still made your stomach turn violently as an old washing machine would. You couldn’t blame your body’s reaction, though. It was more than justified after how things had gone down. 

Five years ago, he had come up with something new. As usual, he kept on insisting to have a band, despite failing multiple times. He was especially cranky these days. He had been staying up night after night, writing new songs, but unable to find anyone that'd want to play them, and to cope with his sentiment of defeat, he'd drink more than usual.

The man plopped on the couch, taking a long swig from his bottle and groaning.

“What is it now?”

“Could you keep those pretty lips of yours shut for a while? You’ll worsen my mood.” He barked in response, making you frown. You walked over to him and snatched the vodka bottle from his hands.

“Would it kill you to be polite, Murdoc?” You barked back, feeling a fire start to burn in you. Murdoc closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, then stood up. When his eyes opened, you could only see pure rage and frustration. 

“Would it kill you to sod off?” He yelled, causing you to flinch instinctively. “Don’t forget this is my house, bitch. I can kick you out whenever I want.”

“Oh, so that’s what I get for putting up with your bullshit? For wanting to know how my boyfriend is doing? For trying to help?” You yelled back.

“The only thing you can do to help is get your pretty ass the fuck outta here.” He replied coldly, causing the commissures of your lips to shakily begin to slide down. Murdoc’s expression seemed to soften upon seeing this and his hands reached for yours.

Instead of allowing him to apologize, you grabbed his wrist roughly and placed the bottle back in his hand, then shoved his own hand to his chest, pushing him back slightly. That was the last time you ever saw him in person. You stormed out of the place almost immediately after he said that, without taking a single thing. He tried calling a few times, even sent some of the friends you had in common to look for you, but you didn’t go back to him. After a few weeks, you went back to his place to get your stuff, but he didn’t answer the door. Your pride didn’t let you call him either, so you recurred to his friends to ask where he was. 

You sighed, cleaning the counter as you waited for the minutes to pass for your shift to be over. The diner was empty and you were the only person left, so you used the time left to tidy up the place before going home. Still lost in thought, mostly memories of Murdoc, you kept sliding the damp rag from side to side on the already spotless counter. The bells signaled the door had opened, making your gaze shift from the counter to the person’s feet.  
“What can I do for you?” You asked, your gaze returning to the counter.  
“Well, for one, you could give me your complete attention, sweetheart.” A man said, causing your eyes to widen and your heart to start racing and beating violently in your chest. You froze on the spot, slowly lifting your head to confirm your worst fear, as a horror movie character would before meeting a terrible fate. 

“Hello, love.” The man said softly, showing you a warm smile. You shook your head in disbelief and huffed a laugh, amused at your situation. His deep, raspy voice had given him away, but part of you still thought there was a chance that it was someone else.

“Sorry, sir, I’m afraid I’m unable to do that, but I can get you a cup of coffee if you’d like.” You replied sarcastically, earning a chuckle from him.

“A cup of coffee would be just fine, thank you.” He said politely, and you nodded, placing a small styrofoam cup before him, and serving his coffee. 

Murdoc cocked a brow, staring at the cup.

“Well, this place certainly isn’t how I remembered it.” He said, taking a sip from the cup.

“What do you mean?” 

“I clearly remember they used to serve coffee properly, to begin with.”

“Oh, no, we still do, but I don’t feel like giving you a cup I’ll have to wash later. I’m done wasting time on you. If it were up to me, I’d refuse to serve you.”

Murdoc chuckled again, this time with a hint of nostalgia and sadness slipping through. He nodded, placing the cup gently on the counter. 

“You’re still as feisty as ever, love.” He muttered, letting his gaze drop. You slammed your fists on the counter angrily, causing his eyes to quickly focus on your face again. 

“How would you even know that, Murdoc? You abandoned me! For five years!” You yelled, feeling a lump forming in your throat. Murdoc’s eyes widened, but only remained like that for an instant, before going back to how they originally were: Timid eyes looking down in shame, like a puppy that had just been scolded by its owner.

You frowned, sliding your fists off the counter and to the ends of your apron, clenching on them as if that’d help in any way. The previous action had made some of Murdoc’s coffee jump and spill from his cup. 

“I got it.” He mumbled, grabbing a handful of napkins and cleaning the spilled coffee with them. You grabbed his hands and sighed, taking the wet napkins from his hands.

“I’ll do it.” You said, taking the damp rag from before. As you cleaned, the two of you remained awkwardly quiet. Both afraid of worsening things. Your cheeks burned. Since the last time you’d seen him, you tried to put on a good act, pretending you didn’t need him, but you knew it was all bullshit, and he knew, too. His silence was to avoid saying anything that could affect you more. He regretted abandoning you more than anything else, but admitting it could lead to another fight, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

You discretely glanced at him. He was wearing the best clothes you’d ever seen him wear, and he even looked somewhat clean, to your surprise. You cocked a brow. Had he cleaned himself up for you?

You turned away and took a deep breath. “I’ve heard your songs.” You muttered. He raised his face slowly and looked at you. “They're good.”

He smiled softly, nodding. 

“Yes, well, they're only good cause I’m not singing.” He joked. You giggled softly, nodding too.

“Yes, you were always a terrible singer.” You said, taking off your apron, seeing your shift had finally ended. You grabbed your bag and your jacket, then walked to the other side of the counter, next to him.

He stood up and looked at you. You could see happiness in his eyes. A happiness that you hadn’t ever seen before. Not even when the two of you had started going out. He didn’t look pleased, either. He looked grateful and hopeful. You sighed.

“My shift’s over, I gotta close now.” You said, taking the now empty cup of coffee from the counter and throwing it in the trash. He nodded and walked to the door, then held it open for you to go out. You turned the lights off and walked out, feeling the cold breeze touch your face. Murdoc walked out right after you, and you pulled your keys from the back pocket of your jeans, locking the place for the night. When you turned around, your eyes met with Murdoc’s. His eyes pleaded. They wanted you to say something and not just a goodbye. You took his big hands in your small ones, using your thumbs to rub the back of his hand, and Murdoc let out a relieved sigh, melting with your touch. 

“I felt like our conversation wasn’t over yet.” You said, showing the man a small, comforting smile.

“I hope our conversation isn’t over for a long time.” He replied softly with that husky he knew you loved. You wrapped your arm around his and rested his head on your shoulder, heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first Gorillaz fanfic! Kudos and feedback are very much appreciated to help me grow as a writer!


End file.
